This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. By building on an equipment grant to purchase a research-dedicated FACSCalibur flow cytometer in 2001, COBRE funds were leveraged to develop core services in flow cytometry and other immune-based assays, as part of the overall Technical Support Core during the initial COBRE grant period. High demand for all support services have prompted the proposed development of a stand-alone core for molecular and cellular immunology. The new grant period will witness the maturation of this core to meet the mission of service, research and development, and education and training. As the sole resource for flow cytometry, cell sorting and state-of-the-art immunological services in the westernmost IDeA state, the Molecular and Cellular Immunology Core will accelerate research productivity, in terms of publications and extramural funding. Emphasis will also be applied to developing new or customized immunological methods for COBRE Investigators and other Core users. In addition, regularly scheduled training sessions will be held to enrich the educational and mentoring experience for COBRE Investigators and other faculty and students across the University and broader research community. It is envisioned that by centralizing immunological services and resources to this Core, COBRE Investigators and other researchers will be more efficiently served and the use of expensive equipment will be maximized. Specific Aim 1. Enhance support and services in molecular and cellular immunology. Specific Aim 2. Develop improved immunological assays and explore novel applications for existing techniques. Specific Aim 3. Develop and implement training and education workshops in molecular and cellular immunology.